


Take Me Already [Levi x Reader]

by Deenee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Levi won’t have sex with reader, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but he a pussy, lil fluff, reader gets laid, reader wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenee/pseuds/Deenee
Summary: After 2 years of dating Levi, he never went as far as to have sex with you. What could be the problem?





	Take Me Already [Levi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha omg this is bad, but aye enjoy! I just feel like Levi would be super nervous if he ever had sex with someone he really liked and that he’d be pretty gentle. I got bored and wrote this, and so yeah! Enjoy reading ❤️

You had been dating Levi Ackerman, your boyfriend, for a full two years now. You absolutely adored the man and showed him you loved him as much as you could. But, there was just one thing about him. He _never_ wanted to have sex with you. You knew that sex isn’t all there is to a relationship, but you were ready to take the next step with Levi. You wanted it so badly. You’ve even given hints like, wearing your lingerie to sleep, hoping that he’d make a move on you. You even touched him through his pants to get him on, but he never went further with it. Honestly, you were frustrated and confused. You sighed and leaned into your bed, catching Levi’s attention. He was sitting up, reading through his work. “What’s with the dramatic sigh?” He questioned and you shook your head, pulled the covers over your head, and snuggled into the pillow, back facing Levi. Once again, your plan did not work. You were currently in your [f/c] lingerie and he did not make a move on you whatsoever. If you were to be honest, you were hurt. “Did I fuck up again?” You didn’t answer him and closed your eyes, hoping sleep could take over quickly to avoid speaking with him. You could hear the sheets rustling and the bed dip beside you, “What did I do?” You bit your lip and fisted the pillow beneath your head. _It’s what you didn’t do, stupid!_ “If you don’t tell me, I won’t know. Spit it out.” Levi removed the covers from your head and you sighed.

”It’s nothing,” you muttered bitterly. 

“Is it really nothing?” 

“. . .Yes,” you responded with a frown. You could feel him move away from you and back to his spot, making your heart feel heavy. You expected him to continue pestering you, but he didn’t. Now you were even more mad. It was quiet besides the sound of Levi flipping his papers, and now you just couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Do you find me sexy, Levi?” It was quiet in the room, but all you could hear was the beating of your heart through your eardrums. 

“That’s a stupid question,” Levi said and you exhaled through your nose. You turned to face him, but your face remained near the pillow. 

“Do I not turn you on? Is that why you don’t ever want to go further with me?” Your insecurities began to spill and tears began to blur your vision. “Is my body weird, or is it my boobs? Could it be I’m just not what you like?” Warm arms wrapped around you and you found yourself buried into his toned chest. 

“That’s one of the dumbest things you’ve ever said,” Levi said and then sighed, “you overthink too many things.” You sniffed and snuggled into him. 

“I try not to, but it just doesn’t stop,” you whispered and Levi stroked your hair gently. 

“I’d be stupid to not find you sexy. You’re beyond perfect,” he muttered and you could feel your heart flutter from affection. “You don’t know how many times I’ve held myself back, or even had to relieve myself because of you.” You leaned back and gave him a questioning look. 

“But, I wore lingerie for you every time just so you could bed me,” you admitted and Levi awkwardly looked side to side. 

“I know you did,” he stated and you frowned, “It’s just. . . ,” Levi’s cheeks began to turn pink and you almost gasp at this, but you nodded for him to continue. “I get nervous.” 

“Levi. . . ,” you breathed. You had never expected this from Levi. The straight forward, unreadable man gets nervous from sex? “But, you’ve done it with other women, right? You didn’t feel nervous with them?” You asked. Levi sighed and he looked to the side. 

“You’re really making me spit disgusting stuff today, huh?” You patiently waited for him to gather his words and he finally opened his mouth. “The reason I get nervous is because you’re the only woman I’ve _genuinely_ loved.” He looked awkward and your heart warmed up at this. _Wow, he really. ._. . You smiled softly and brought his face down to give him a kiss.

“You’re really something else, Levi,” you whispered. “There’s no need to be nervous, but I get it now.” You kissed his chin and chuckled. “I’m very happy.” Levi’s lips curved into a tiny smile and he caressed your cheek, analyzing your beautiful features. 

“How long have you had these shitty thoughts?” He questioned, eyes slowly wandering to your breasts. He did not forget what you wearing at the moment, nor did you. 

“For awhile—probably a few months after we began dating,” You hummed, fingers gently caressing his arm and up. A feeling of excitement began to flow through you as you saw his eyes flicker from your breasts and to your lips. 

“That’s a shame. I made you feel like shit for that long,” he kissed your cheek, and then his lips began to move to your jaw. You sighed, tilting your head so he could have better access. The atmosphere in the room was changing into something steamy and your blood began pumping in excitement. You had been waiting for so long, and now you were going to have him. “I apologize, and for that,” he lightly nipped your jaw, making you giggle, “I’ll make it up to you.” He whispered in a low tone, sending shivers down your spine, and excitement to your core. _Oh, god, Levi. . .you're incredibly sexy_. You grasped his left hand in your right hand and guided it to your breast, squeezing his hand. 

“ _Please_ ,” you moaned, “make it up to me.” You could head Levi inhale deeply and then soft, warm lips crash into yours in a frenzy kiss. His left hand softly grabbed your supple breasts through the bra, slowly kneading them in circles. Your moans were swallowed by his demanding kisses and your hands made their way to grasp his forearms. He pushed your body to lay down and your lips continued their heated session. His left hand began to trail down to your stomach, but they stopped above the hem of your panties. You pulled away to look him in the face, and all you saw was Levi with pink cheeks, his lips pulled into a tight line. “You okay, love?” You reached out to trace his cheek and he exhaled. Your hands trailed down to his hands and they were visibly shaking. _Wow, he’s that nervous?_ You giggled to yourself and Levi frowned, but he looked cute since his cheeks were colored. You cupped his cheeks and pulled him down, pecking his lips. “You can be as rough as you’d like,” you whispered, giving him an encouraging smile, “I’m not going anywhere.” Levi shakily let out a breath and his shaky hands continued further down, gliding against your thighs. His fingers were cold and it felt nice against your warm thighs. “Mmm,” you hummed, bringing him down for another make out session. His fingers lightly rested on your clothed sex, making your skin tingle and heart flutter. _He’s finally going to touch me_. Levi pulled away from you and watched your expression as he began to rub you through your panties. You gazed into his eyes, lips parted, and your hips jutted every time he rubbed against that sweet bundle of nerves. A small moan fluttered from you and Levi smirked, bending down to kiss the corner of your lips. “Mnnn—ahhh.” His swift fingers made their way beneath your panties, and he swiped his fingers along your slit, a groan escaping his lips. 

“You’re so damn _wet_. Just like I expected.” _My god, did this feel holy._ The fact that it was the man you love pleasuring you made it even more better. His fingers became faster and he applied more pressure, successfully adding delicious friction to your clitoris. The pleasure was getting too good, and you cried as he lightly pinched it, hands fisting his shirt. 

“Oh, _god_ , just like _that_!” You began to roll your hips with his hand and you could already feel the familiar feeling of release rising inside. After a few more rubs, you climaxed with a cry and Levi continued lightly rubbing you as your hips jerked; legs shaking. You were breathless and you moved your hips from him when he continued to play with your pussy. “St-stop, I’m too sensitive,” you said breathlessly, a smile on your lips. Levi brought his fingers to his lips and then his tongue swiped out to lick your juices. Your hold on his shirt slackened and you gulped, watching as he gave you that sultry look while he continued licking his fingers. You had to have him now. _Immediately_. You sat up and crashed your lips against his, pulling him to you. His arms wrapped around you, and your hands wandered down to his sweatpants. Levi’s nimble fingers unhooked your bra, and you let it fall, throwing it off the side. His hands gently groped your breasts, softly kneading them, and tweaking your nipples. You both pulled away for air and you watched as he leaned down to press a kiss on your chest. It was getting hot, and the both of you were already sweating. Despite the sticky feeling of your skins, it felt amazing. Your man licked down to your nipple and encased it with his lips, making you throw back your head and let out a small moan. You had experience with this, but this experience with Levi was really something else. It was more _special_. You realized that he wasn’t being rough with you as you thought he’d be. Every touch from him was gentle as if he were touching something fragile. You weren’t sure if it was even possible, but you could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. You needed him inside. You need him so badly. “Levi,” you breathed and he clicked his tongue. He moved away to remove his clothes as quickly as he could and he came back, laying you down. You looked at his hard cock, mouth watering. He wasn’t so packaged, but his girth was really nice. You licked your lips, and you noticed how his Adam’s apple bobbed, indicating that he gulped. 

You gripped his shaft and it was warm and the skin was soft. Levi shut his eyes and let out a low groan, filling you with triumph. You brought your hand to your hand and spit on your palm, bringing it back to cover his cock. “ _Damn_ ,” he seethed, watching as you coated his cock with your saliva. Then, you pulled away to spread your legs before him, a playful smile on your lips. The raven haired man leaned down to give your forehead a kiss as he lined up to your pussy. _Always a sweetheart in his own way_. He slowly inserted himself inside you, and you groaned at the burning feeling. It had been awhile since you’ve had sex, so it would obviously hurt. “ _Fuck_ , you feel good,” he moaned, bangs lightly brushing your cheeks. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him closer. 

“I’m so happy,” you confessed, and he began to move, his hips gradually getting faster each thrust. You cried into his shoulder as he began at an uncontrollable speed. The sound of skin slapping skin was all you could hear, and the cries you let out. It was getting so hot, but all that mattered right now was you and Levi. “Ahhhn, mmm, yeah,” you moaned, trying your best to move your hips along with his. His thrusts were rough, unforgivable, and rapid, but _oh_ , did it feel _amazing_. The pleasure traveled throughout your whole body, leaving your skin to tingle in delight. _My god, Levi is a damn god_. Levi removed himself and you yelped as he flipped you over, grabbing your hips and shoving himself back inside you. You gripped onto the sheets, left cheek against your pillow as he took you from behind. This position made the pleasure feel different. It was as if he was penetrating your stomach and you couldn’t help but cry louder. It was too much, but it felt too good. He was ravaging you, taking every piece of you for himself and making it his. “L-Levi, ahh!” You cried, reaching back to grasp his hand on your hip. His speed was animalistic and you were nearing your limit. 

“You feel so good,” Levi grunted, fingers delving into your hips. He was going faster and you weren’t sure how, but now you were screaming as he rammed you deeply. The familiar release was coiling and you screamed his name as you unraveled from the intense orgasm. Levi pulled out with a groan and released onto your back, pumping his cock. It was quiet besides the heavy breathing from the both of you. Levi reached for the night stand and grabbed a tissue. “I’ll clean up your back,” he suggested and wiped off his ejaculation from your back. You sat up after he finished and stared at Levi, a dreamy look on your face. He raised an eyebrow and you chuckled, reaching out to brush his bangs. 

“You were _incredible_ , Levi. You fucked me good,” you said, and then pointed at your legs, “look they’re shaking.” Indeed, your legs were shaking, and Levi smirked. 

“Let’s see if you’ll be able to walk in the morning,” then he pushed you back, making you stare at him in confusion. 

“Hey—“ Levi interrupted you with a kiss, and then pulled back. 

“One more time.” 

“Again? Alright,” you challenged with a grin. You happily gave in to him and wrapped yourself around him. 

You didn’t expect to do so many rounds that night and in the morning, you were barely able to walk.


End file.
